Rido x Yuki (Old Copy) Go to my acc to get newedited version
by xXWOLFXxXGALXx
Summary: .
1. chapter 1

**Well this is going to be my first fanfition ever so i hope it goes really well. its about Rido and Yuki it will be rated m. and please injoy. i dont write all the time so yea.**

 **I** **do not own vampire knight**.

 **Part 1.**

Yukki had just walked up to the roof with all the night class students, as she stepped onto the roof. A gust of wind blew her hair to the left and the smell of blood pierced her nose. The smell made yuki's face turn in disgust as she looked to see rido sitting on a bunch of level es.

Rido jumped down from the pile of level es and started to walk over to yuki with a huge gin on his face. Akatsuki and Hanabusa stud in front of yuki as he came closer, "Stay away from yuki!" Hanabusa yelled when rido came to a stop and smile faded "You really think you could stop me." rido exclaimed with a slight laugh. Rido pushes all the night class students away and knocks them out with one move, then he ties yuki up with his blood strings.

Yuki struggles to break free but they tighten every time she moves. She groans in pain as she tries to grab artemis from her upper thigh, he fingers brush it lightly when rido is suddenly behind her. He brings his mouth close to yuki's neck "juri, it's been awhile." rido whispered. "i-i am not m-my m-other." yuki managed to say as the blood tie around her neck was tightening.

Yuki got her hand around artemis, she pulled it out and it cut rido and his blood ties as it turned into a scythe. And she jumped of the roof. Rido didn't even flinch, as his cut healed he jumped down and ran after her.

Yuki ran as fast as she could but it wasn't fast enough, she was hanging upside down by a blood tie. "Hey now what's with the running." rido says looking at yuki as he walks closer. She looks at the figure of the upside down man walking close to her. _"What am i going to to, once he kills me he will kill everyone."_ yuki thought to herself. She continues _"I'm not going to let that happen."_ she studied him for a moment, he stopped in front of her then she said "Rido, i have an offer for you." he looked puzzeled for a moment and said "go on."

 **to be countinued...**

 **sorry that was so short its just that i write them short for more of a cliff hanger. so dont worry i will make a lot of parts if i figure this out lol. know that i look back over it its really short so sorry well by the time someone even reads this i will probaly have like 30 parts done or you know idk. i dont write all the time only when i feel like it sooo.**


	2. 2

**im going to try and make this part longer but might not so you know. might have rated m content in this part but not to sure.** **i still do not own vampire knight**

 **Part 2.**

Yuki ran as fast as she could but it wasn't fast enough, she was hanging upside down by a blood tie. "Hey now what's with the running." rido says looking at yuki as he walks closer. She looks at the figure of the upside down man walking close to her. "What am i going to to, once he kills me he will kill everyone." yuki thought to herself. She continues "I'm not going to let that happen." she studied him for a moment, he stopped in front of her then she said "Rido, i have an offer for you." he looked puzzeled for a moment and said "go on."

she then spoke "if you don't hurt anyone at this academy.." she got cut of by Rido " and you think i would do that. I can do what i want whenever i want." he said with a smile as he turned yuki rightside up. "won't you just hear me through Rido." she mumbled "tsk. Continue then juri." he said looking at her. Yuki got mad when he said that but just ignored it. "if you don't hurt anyone at this academy, i will go with you and will never reject you." yuki said looking down.

Rido looked surprised at the words that just came out of her mouth. Rido thought " _i could take her then just do what i want to the academy's students. But.."_. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up "fine i won't hurt them but if you try one thing then there you and them are dead." he said with a serious look on his face.

Yuki was getting really dizzy and feeling sick from everything that had happened. Rido could sense something was wrong. She just collapsed into ridos arms. Rido looked down at the girl that was in his arms and smiled. Rido picked up the unconscious girl and started walking away from the academy.

"RIDO!" Kaname yelled at ridos back. Rido spoke with a cunning tone "if you ever come near us i will make you watch me kill yuki." kaname just stood and stared, his eyes turned red as he made hole in the tree beside him. And whispered "yuki… what did you do."

Rido laid yuki down in the back seat of a black car, he got in and laid her head on his legs and started stroking her head. He was looking down at the girl _"shes fruit of haruka and juri my beloved juri."_ rido thought to himself. He wanted to kill yuki but at the same time didn't want to. "r-rido." managed to slip out of the sleeping girls lips.

He looked at the girl. her lips were parted slightly, eyes closed. She started to turn onto the side facing rido, she brought her arm and put it between ridos legs and under her head. As she did that her hand touched ridos member, which made a tingly feeling. Rido smirked. Rido put a hand on the girls face.

The car came to a stop three hours had past within the trip in the car. It was morning. Yuki still wasn't awake. Rido opened the door then picked up the girl and got out of the car. He walk to the doors of the old mansion they have arrived at. Rido opened the door with his power and closed it as he walked in. He walked through the building, up stairs to a room with a king sized bed and set yuki down on it. Rido put a blanket on yuki, then left the room.

Yuki woke up in a unfamiliar room. Rido sensed yuki wake up and he appeared at the door. Yuki sat up and went to a kneeling position as rido walked closer. Rido looked at the girl that looked like a doll. legs spread slightly, head tilted, eyes half open, hair pieces hung over her pale face and mouth open slightly. He smiled at this image, he walked to the end of the bed and said "come here my princess." yuki looked up at him then down again and started crawling to rido. She reached the end of the bed and sat upright.

Yuki looked up at rido with wide cute eyes. Rido put his hand on yuki's cheek, her eye closed as his hand touched her cheek. _"i better not move or he will do something."_ Yuki thought. She started leaning her head on his hand and closed her eyes. Rido looked down at her then saw her neck which her hair was draped over, his eyes turned red and brought his mouth close to her neck.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hehehe i left it at a cliff hanger again, i made this one a bit longer but i guess its still short sorry. I am still new at this so dont be too mad.**


	3. 3

**I love writing what i want about rido and yuki. there no rated m in this one but trust me there will be soon lol im a pervert.** **i still do not own campire knihht if i did lol id make it diffrent then what it allready is.**

Yuki looked up at rido with wide cute eyes. Rido put his hand on yuki's cheek, her eye closed as his hand touched her cheek. _"i better not move or he will do something."_ Yuki thought. She started leaning her head on his hand and closed her eyes. Rido looked down at her then saw her neck which her hair was draped over, his eyes turned red and brought his mouth close to her neck.

Yuki sensed that he was going towards her neck, she didn't move. Rido moved he out of the way with his free hand then licked the spot which had the best blood flow. He bit her, yuki cried in pain. She didn't struggle because there would be consequences.

Rido pushed yuki back on the bed and kept drinking her blood. Yuki had her hands on his chest, she had her eyes closed in pain. Rido realized that he was drinking to much and stopped, he licked the remaining blood off her neck. He looked down at the yuki which had her eyes half open, also she still had her hands on his chest.

Yuki realized that her hands were still on his chest, her face turned red and she pulled them off. Rido looked down at yuki. " _she's so cute."_ Rido smiled. He brought his face to yuki's forehead and kissed it, her face got even for red and rido got up and started to leave the room, he looked back and you was in the same spot he smiled.

Yuki's heart was pounding she sat up and touched her head, then pushed her hair back. "my hairs greasy yuki mumbled." face still red. _"since rido showed me where the bathroom is and said i can take a bath whenever i want, i guess i will_." yuki thought. She walked to the closet bathroom.

Yuki shut the door behind her, she went to lock it but there was none. Yuki turned the bath on and let it fill up then got undressed, she slipped into the bath. Yuki put shampoo in her hand and scrubbed it in, that took five minutes, then rinsed it out she did the same with the conditioner. She washed her body too.

 _It was dark "SOMEONE HELP ME!" Yuki yelled. Struggling to get free. She was drowning in thick black blood. Tears were falling from her eyes. "YUKI, YUKI." an unfamiliar voice said. She was shaking, big warm hands grabbed her shoulders gently_.

Yuki's eyes opened, ridos hands were on yuki's shoulders. "hey yuki are you alright." rido asked. "im fine." slipped out of yuki's mouth. "ok." he replied. He got up to leave, tears started falling from yuki's eyes like her dream. She got up and wrapped her arms around rido. "d-don't l-leave me." yuki spoke in between her breaths. Rido looked down at yuki surprised. He grabbed a towel and put it on her. " why would i leave you?" rido said with a playful but serious tone as he lifted her out of the tub.

Yuki was making ridos shirt soaking wet, from her body. "i-im s-sorry" she said looking up at rido. He looked confused. "y-your all wet now.." yuki backed away from rido and she wrapped the towel around herself. He pulled her back into a hug. "you think that bugs me." he said mumbled

Sun light came through the window in the bathroom. Yuki turned her head and looked out the window, she smiled "i miss the sun." yuki said quietly then sighed. She looked up at rido, he was dozing off. Yuki giggled, "rido you better go to bed, you look tired." yuki said with a teasing voice. He picked up yuki "not just me you too." he walked out of the bathroom and took her to his room.

"but i'm not tired." yuki murmured. he put her on his bed and he went to change. Rido came back and yuki was halfway to the door. Rido grabbed yuki and got on the bed and held her and didn't let her leave.

 **To be continued…** **Hehehe another cliffhanger kinda lol dunno if anyone is reading them yet. If you are tell me if you like it.**


	4. 4

**Oh soooo sorry that took a few days but i need my time to lol. I hope you like this one it still dont have that much of a rated m yet but trust me there will be alot of it when the times right heheh.**

"but i'm not tired." yuki murmured. he put her on his bed and he went to change. Rido came back and yuki was halfway to the door. Rido grabbed yuki and got on the bed and held her and didn't let her leave.

The light of the moon was in yuki's eyes "uhhh" she turned the other way. She opened her eyes to see a red and blue eye staring back at her. She had forgot that she fell asleep in ridos bed with him.

Rido watched yuki's face turn red and she tried to get up but he wrapped his arms around her and held her there "uuuuhhe… Ridoooo lemme gooo!" she said as she struggled. He watched her and smiled.

Yuki grabbed ridos hair with both hands and pulled pretty hard "r-ridoo, let..." she got scared of what he might do and she looked up at him, he was just looking down at her with a angry look. She was looking right back at him straight in the eyes.

"yuki.." rido said with a angry voice. "i-im…

i-im s-sorry." yuki said averting her eyes from his and bringing her hands back to her chest. Rido flipped the blankets off of him and got off the bed. Yuki curled up into a ball and pulled the blanket over her head.

Rido looked at the small ball under the blankets on the bed. He smiled wickedly _"she's scared of me."_ he thought. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it off. "we are going out today so you have to get ready." he said "uhhhh. Ridooooo noooo." she looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes and her hair all over the place. And he looked back with a serious glare. "fine." she said with a sigh. Yuki started crawling to the side of the bed and sat on the end. she got up and headed for the door, she was walking like a zombie and her hair was a mess then looked over at rido and said "i hate you." still having puppy dog eyes. And walked out the door.

Rido looked really surprised that yuki said that but it quickly turned into a slight smile and he got turned on by it. He changed and headed to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Yuki walked into the living room and rido was patting the spot beside him and yuki walked then sat down beside him "we don't have to go until 8." rido said. Yuki looked at him for a second "can i go back to bed…" he looked at her and sighed "i know your still getting used to your new sleeping schedule so just this once i'll let you." she smiled and rested her head on his lap.

 **To be continued..** **Sorry once again cliffhanger but i just you know don't really like writing all the time. I might not be able to write anything this week but for you guys (if there are any of you reading this) ill try my hardest.**


	5. 5

I **m so sorry i haven't posted in a long time but now ones even reading anyway so you know yea here yea goo.**

Yuki walked into the living room and rido was patting the spot beside him and yuki walked then sat down beside him "we don't have to go until 8." rido said. Yuki looked at him for a second "can i go back to bed…" he looked at her and sighed "i know your still getting used to your new sleeping schedule so just this once i'll let you." she smiled and rested her head on his lap.

Rido watched yuki sleep on his lap and he put his hand on her head and started petting her. "mmmmm kkaname donnt." yuki mumbled in her sleep. Rido stipped petting her and looked down. "why the hell is she dreaming about him for." rido thought to himself in anger.

There was a knock at the door, yuki woke up and looked at the door. Rido looked at yuki in anger. "mmm whos that rido..?" yuki said with a sleepy voice. He didn't answer he just got up and headed to the door. Yuki got on her feet and followed.

Rido opened the door and a man in a black suit said "your ride's here master." rido ignored him and headed to the car. Yuki followed him and got in the car after he did.

Yuki glanced over at rido and he was staring at her with a pissed look, she flinched and sweat started to form on her forehead. His expression changed to a playful yet serious look. Yuki got even more terrified then before and turned away and looked out the window. "that's what i want to see." rido thought and grind.

The car came to a stop about 1 hour later on the edge of the town, the man that was driving the car got out and opened the door. Rido got out and yuki followed. Rido started walking into the town, yuki followed after him barely being able to catch up "rido.. wait up." yuki said. Rido came to a stop and yuki ran into his back. She walked around him to see what was wrong. "kaname…." yuki said staring at kaname who was standing in front of them.

Kaname was staring at yuki "yuki…" he walked closer. Suddenly yuki's feet weren't on the ground anymore, rido had a blood string around her neck and he was choking her. "RIDO LET HER GO!" kaname yelled. "i said if you ever come near her i will kill her." rido said. Yuki grabbed ridos sleeve "rido…" she managed to say between breaths. Rido took his eyes off kaname and looked at yuki, he watched the girl as her eyes started to close. "r-rido…." she said as she loosened her grip on his shirt.

As yuki's arm fell and her body was like a rag doll rido let her go and she fell into his arms "Rido.. give her to me. NOW!" kaname said walking closer with a deadly expression. Rido looked at him "do you want your precious yuki to die." rido said looking at him with his hand over yuki's heart. "your bluffing." kaname said. Ridos nails dug into yuki's chest and it started to bleed. Kaname backed away with a sad look on his face. "you'll never see me again." kaname said nearly in tears. He disappeared.

Rido looked down at yuki and she opened her eyes "kaname…" she said. Rido was going to drop her when she continued "d-dont hurt rido.." she started crying and her eyes closed again. He wiped away her tears, picked her up and headed back to the car.

Rido got in the car and put yuki down beside him, about 20 minutes later rido was watching yuki carefully when she started moving. She wrapped her arms around rido and rested her head on him. Yuki's hair fell away from her neck and her neck was red where the blood string was. Rido looked surprised "this should have healed by now." he thought, he touched her neck she flinched from his cold fingers.

They finally arrived after what seemed like an eternity, rido picked up yuki and headed into the mansion and he set her down on the couch and headed to his study.

It was just passed 12 am rido came out of his study and yuki was still on the couch, but he walked right back to his study. The sun shown thru the window onto yuki's face, she tried to dodge it by turning around but her mouth was like full of cotton. " in so thirsty." she mumbled to herself. Rido was sitting asleep on the chair across from rido. Her eyes darted to his neck, her eyes were red and full of thirst and she started to get closer. She moved ridos hair away from his neck and her mouth got closer but before she bit she stopped herself. Yuki backed away and went into the kitchen, got a cup, filled it with water and drank it.

She felt something rising in her throat, Yuki put the cup down, it started to come up. Yuki ran to the bathroom and shut the door after her and she just made it to the toilet. Yuki started throwing up but it wasn't throw up it was blood, yuki got scared and started crying but the blood just started coming.

Rido woke up to the sound of a door getting slammed "jeez what is tha…" rido started saying as the smell of yuki's blood, he got up and with his vampire speed ran to the bathroom and opened the door to see yuki sitting in front of the toilet hands over her mouth and blood coming from her mouth. "yuki…." rido looked sad. She looked up at him her eyes were red "rido… i'm scared…" she mumbled.

Her hands were covered in blood as well. Rido grabbed a towel kneeled down and started wiping the blood off her face and hands. Rido watched her face it was paler then should be. Yuki looked up at rido and she pushed back his hair "what am i doing." yuki thought. Rido felt yuki's breath on his neck, he didn't flinch when she bit down. She wasn't holding back at all, she gripped his shirt as she stopped drinking his blood. She pulled herself away from him "rido i…" she mumbled while looking down.

Rido smirked "we have a blood bond now." he thought. "i i am sorry i don't know what came over me." yuki said. "its ok ..yuki." he said while listening to yuki's heart race. Yuki stood up "i uh um.. can i go outside." yuki asked. Rido stood up and put a hand on her cheek "yes you can but if you don't come back i'll kill everyone you care about." he said with a serious tone. "o ok i would always come back." she started to walk out of the bathroom and continued "you wouldn't kill everyone i care about, i know you won't." yuki said as she opened the door and went outside."what does she mean by i wouldn't kill everyone, i would." rido said.

Yuki walked into the woods for about 10 minutes then sat down on a fallen tree trunk. "sigh" why can't i control my actions. I better get going back before rido gets mad at me." yuki mumbled to herself, She headed back to the mansion. *Rustle, rustle* yuki turned to the rustling in the bush "w-whos there.." she said backing away it was coming closer, blue eyes appeared in the darkness. A low growl came with the pair of eyes "uhhh...wolf.." yuki said trembling in fear. It came closer, yuki took a step back. The wolf came out of the shadows and it was big and black. "he's so cute though." yuki thought to herself. The wolf sat down seeing the expression on yuki's face change from fear to confusion. She stepped forward and reached out and put her hand on his head, her hand sunk in her soft fur. Yuki's cheeks turned red "... your so fluffy she said while putting both her hands on his cheeks and started petting him then rubbing her face on his cheek. The wolf was so confused but got happy that there was someone that didn't hate him, his tail started wagging and he started licking yuki's face. Yuki giggled with joy then she realized that she had to get back before rido got mad. "i'm sorry but i have to go." yuki said sadly. Yuki stood up and headed back to the mansion, the wolf followed. Yuki turned around and said "you can't come with me.. so please don't follow me." and continued walking, he didn't follow after that.

Yuki got back to the mansion and opened the door, rido was standing in front of her he looked angry. Yuki started "sor--" rido cut her off by wrapping his arms around her she was surprised. He was so warm yuki's arms moved on there own, her arms were hugging him back. Rido smelt something different about yuki "why do you smell like that." rido said. He brought his head down to her and he sniffed "you smell like an animal." he said. "oh, yea there was a wolf out in the woods and and." yuki's cheeks turned red " he was soooo fluffy." she said. She looked like a little kid, Rido looked at her "she's so cute. She is not juri." He thought. The sun started to shine through the window. "it's already this early." rido said. Yuki yawned "im going to bed…" yuki said heading to her room. Rido watched yuki leave and go to her room.

Yuki took her pajamas out of the dresser she set them down on the bed, yuki too her shirt off then her pants. She grabbed the pajama top and started putting it on, the door opened yuki turned to the door to see rido standing there, her face turned red then hurried and put the top on.

 **Well that was longer than expected howd u like it loool a cliffhanger again hehehhehehe if u want me to continue please say soo.**


	6. this is an update to my fanfic

ok so i know i havent written anything in like a while, but im gonna be republishing this story, i re-read it and there was a lot of spelling mistakes and it made like no sense at some points but i dont know if my few fans are gonna enjoy what i re did so please give me feedback.


End file.
